


She Dreamed of Wolves

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are wolves within dreams, monstrous and sad, yet sometimes not terrible at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Dreamed of Wolves

There was a wolf.

It was at the corner of her dreams, at her back, in the shadows when she slept. Just out of sight, but she knew. It was there, just out of reach, a massive, hulking thing, like a nightmare just escaped.

In her dreams, she would turn, try to catch sight of it. And for a moment, sometimes, she could - black fur and red eyes, teeth as long as her forearm. It would linger there, for a moment, and then it would be gone.

There was a wolf.

She should have been afraid, for she remembered the stories - the Dread Wolf haunting the dreams of Keepers, of Firsts, ever clever and taunting and ready. And she knew, as one simply knows within a dream, who this was. That this was the Dread Wolf, in the corners of her mind, tugging at her dream until the edges wore thing and she would slide back into consciousness.

But she knew, in that same way, that while the wolf was a frightening, terrifying, monstrous thing, that there was something so mournful and sad. And she would wake, a sense of loss beneath her breastbone, caught within her throat, and she never knew if that emotion was of her - or of him.

There was a wolf.

And he stalked the edges of her dreams, like he was hunting or like he was guarding, and he was always just out of reach. Never did he come closer, never did he try to reach her. But he was there, always there, and that was not right.

There was a wolf, and one day she turned within her dream, faster than before, and she caught the Dread Wolf by the fur of his coat; she held fast as he tore away, and he could not shake her. He shook the stars in his flight, but she did not let go.

“Why do you watch me?” she asked the wolf as she clung to his neck. “Why are my dreams the dreams you haunt? Why are you here, Dread Wolf? What do you want?”

“I am sorry,” was all that he said, as he ran, through her dream and through the stars, and then he gave a great shake. She fell from his back, her fingers slipping through his fur, and though she grasped desperately she could not keep herself from falling.

She fell, but her fingers caught at something within his chest; she fell, and that something came loose. She fell, and the Dread Wolf howled.

There was a wolf, and as he darted away she found that he had left behind his heart in her hands.


End file.
